


Running Home To You

by jpnxjcs



Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [1]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Fluff with a little bit of angst, Ken-mentioned, M/M, lowkey Seken, stelljun - Freeform, supportive mama and papa Ajero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpnxjcs/pseuds/jpnxjcs
Summary: Groupmates Stell and Sejun have been forced to love each other in secret, not only to protect their group's reputation, but because of the judgements of homophobic people around them.Sick of hiding, Stell decides to take his lover home to meet his parents for Christmas, not aware of the surprise waiting for them at home.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Series: SB19 CHRISTMAS AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Running Home To You

Stell loved his boyfriend to death. There was no doubt about that. If the sweet glances and every longing gaze were an indication, one would think that they were married.

They tried their best to hide their affection towards each other, but to no avail, their beloved fans still saw the sparks flying in between them.

They captured each moment and treasured them, not knowing the pain hiding behind each action.

Their co-members noticed everything but decided not to confront them about it or intervene. They knew how painful the situation was and they certainly did not want to add more to that.

There were times when Stell believed he knew everything about his boyfriend. His name, his birthday and age, his hobbies, his personality, what annoys him the most, everything.

And he understands the older well. 

But there are also times and instances when he just could not. Like why he gets annoyed so easily by the smallest of things. Or why there are times that he would be sweet for a few moments and then cold after.

He would start to doubt his knowledge about his soulmate.

This is one of those times.

“Mahaaal. Huy,” he gently nudged the smaller male, but the latter still ignored him, not even sparing him a glance as he pouted.

“Mahal, sorry na.” Sejun scoffed, blinking away his tears.

“Stell, I'm pretty sure you know damn well that there's a chance that your family won't accept us.” He muttered, gritting his teeth.

“They will,” he softly said, sitting down next to his lover and pushing strands of hair away from his face. “If we, I, talk to them, they'll change their mind.”

“Stop, Stell. Please.” And with that, he stood up and went into Ken's room, closing the door behind him.

Stell sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He laid down and stared at no specific thing, thoughts and questions running through his mind.

Sejun was afraid. That much he knew. He was, is, too, but he knew his family. They loved him just as much as he loves them.

They would be accepted.

He repeatedly chanted that in his head, willing himself to believe, and voice getting more desperate by the second.

Sejun, on the other hand, silently cried as he let Ken's arms hold and soothe him.

“He just doesn’t get it,” he hoarsely whispered as the younger male rubbed circles on his back. “He may have a chance but us? Our relationship? There's n-no w-way.”

“Sej naman.. he loves you, okay? Listen to me. Stell loves you. So much. Do you think you'd still be together if he didn’t after these two years?” he shook his head.

“See? He just cares about you. He knows how much you're suffering, and that's why he wants to push forward with this. I'm not saying you should be jolly about it or anything, but give it a chance.

“If things go wrong, I'll be waiting right here to be your crying shoulder. But give him a chance, okay?” he nodded, sighing as he felt the younger kiss his hair.

.-.

“Are you okay? You were silent for the whole ride.” Stell asked after they finally hailed a cab.

“’M okay.” Sejun mumbled, looking out the window. He knew his eyes were still red from all the crying he did nights prior and he sure as hell wasn’t gonna let Stell see that.

The younger squeezed his hand and kissed it, using his other hand to tilt his chin so that their eyes would meet.

“Hey. Umiyak ka ba?” Sejun froze, shrugging out of his hand.

“N-no. Nanuyo lang sa aircon kanina.” He mentally smacked himself; even he didn’t believe his lies.

“O..kay. We can do this, okay? Together.” He nodded, biting his lower lip to prevent his tears from falling.

“We're here.” They paid for their ride and at that exact moment, Stell's younger sister ran out, hugging his boyfriend tightly around the waist.

“Kamusta na kuya?”

“Okay lang. Nagreready na ba sila mama?”

“Opo!” she cheerfully dragged him back to their house, Sejun trailing behind them.

“Ma! Pa!”

“Anak! Andito na pala kayo. Kamusta ka, Paulo?” Tita Mylene asked him, pulling him into her arms.

“O-okay lang po. Kayo po?”

“Eto, medyo nagmamadali na. Maupo na muna kayo jan, at baka napagod kayo sa biyahe.” He felt a crack make its way to his heart.

He knew that the moment she found out about them, that beautiful smile would be wiped off from her face.

“Sej? You coming?” He flashed a smile at his lover and urged him to go first, wiping the tear that rolled down his cheek.

.-. 

Dinner surprisingly went smoothly, but that didn’t stop Paulo from worrying about their reaction, and Stell from worrying about his boyfriend.

“Paulo, halika. Kuwentuhan mo muna ako, sila Stell na ang bahala diyan.” Before leaving the room, he sent Stell an apologetic and loving gaze, not bothering to hide his tears.

They sat on the porch, Paulo intently listening to Mylene talk about everything they had missed out on while they were busy with work.

But when the topic of marriage came up, he couldn’t help but well up with tears.

This was it, he told himself. This was the end of the line.

“T-tita?”

“Yes, anak?”

“I.. I need to tell you something. Whatever happens, please promise me po that you will not be mad at Stell. I'll take all the blame.” 

“Sejun?” Stell breathed out, eyes widening.

“Ano iyon, anak?”

“Tita, I need you to promise me muna. Please?”

“Okay. Okay. Ano iyon?”

“I.. nung nakilala niyo po ako, back when we were trainees, naaalala niyo pa po ba yung sinabi mo sa akin?”

The lady nodded, smiling at the memory. “I told you that I was glad that you two met because Stell has never had anyone like you. Someone who was always there for him no matter what. What brought this up, hijo? Nag-away ba kayo?” she held his hands in hers and gave him a warm smile.

He stared at their hands on the table and let out a choked sob, his head hung low.

“Paulo?” Jun had placed an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it. “What's wrong?”

“T-tita.. tito.. I'm sorry.” He sobbed. Mylene was confused for a second until her eyes widened, realizing why Paulo was apologizing.

She looked at them, first at her son, who now stood frozen on the door, tears also rolling down his cheeks, and then back at Paulo who sobbed as he shrugged out of Jun's arm.

“Paulo..” she trailed off, standing up.

“Tita, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry po.”

“Totoo ba, Paulo?” Jun calmly asked, hands reaching out as if he was about to rest them on the sobbing male's shoulders.

He nodded, a small whimper escaping from his throat.

“I'm sorry po. Stell, sorry.” And with that, he ran off, leaving the confused family behind as he thought of the only person who could comfort him at that moment: Ken.

“Anak.. totoo ba? Kayo ni…”

“Opo, ma.” Stell whispered.

“Anak..” Mylene opened her arms and Stell almost instantly succumbed into them, sobbing. Jun placed a hand on his son's back, soothing him.

.-.

“Shh.. shh, tahan na. Tahan na, Pau..” Ken soothed him, rubbing his back.

Paulo kept on sobbing, fingers tightly clutching the younger’s shirt.

“You were great, okay? I'm proud of you. So proud.” The older lifted his head from his chest and stared at him, both in disbelief and confusion.

“Why?”

“Because you were so brave. Diba si Stell dapat ang magsasabi kila tita?” he nodded. “See? You were so afraid of their reaction, but you were the one who told them anyways.”

“I ruined everything.”

“You didn’t. Maybe you made things better for the both of you.”

“How?” but the younger just smiled and handed him a fresh pair of jeans and shirt.

“Freshen up. Jah let me borrow his car, so I'll take you back.” He sighed but went to the bathroom anyways, washing his face and changing his clothes.

“Anak.. alam mo namang mali ito, diba? Na magmahalan ang dalawang lalaki? Hindi ito kasama sa inilikha ng Diyos. Maraming huhusga sa inyo.”

“O-opo, ma. Alam ko naman po. From the start. Pero mahal ko po talaga si Paulo.”

“Gaano katagal na, anak?” Jun asked him, sitting on his other side.

“Dalawang taon na po, Pa.” his parents sighed, squeezing his hand.

“Mahirap, anak. Mahirap intindihin. Mahirap unawain. Pero.. kung maikukumpara ko ang pagmamahalan niyo sa kahit na ano, o sino, ikukumpara ko kayo sa pagmamahal namin ng Papa mo.

“Mahal na mahal niyo ang isa't isa. Nakikita ko iyon. Bawat segundo na gumalaw siya, gagalaw ka na rin. Alam kong totoo ang nararamdaman at pagmamahal niyo sa isa't isa.

“Mahirap sa amin, pero.. pero bibigyan namin kayo ng pagkakataon. Hindi man agad-agad, pero susuportahan namin kayo sa lahat ng paraan na makakaya namin.” Stell sobbed in his mother's chest after she had finished.

It meant a lot to him. Sejun meant a lot to him.

“Thank you po, Mama. Pa, thank you.” He sobbed.

“Mahal namin kayo, anak.” His mother assured him, tucking strands of hair on the back of his ear.

“Ano pa hinihintay mo? Puntahan mo na siya.” And at that exact moment, there was a soft honk outside, that sent Stell running, almost tripping in the process, outside.

“Sejun..” he whispered, and as if on cue, the older male stepped out from the passenger side, shocked when he saw that Stell was a mere few meters away from him.

“Stell..” the latter let out a choked sob, running over to him and cradling his face in his hands, molding their lips in the sweetest kiss possible.

Stell poured out all of his emotions in that kiss, and so did Paulo.

Their parents were willing to support them, and that’s all that matters.

It may take time, but who cares? They loved each other.

And they had all the time in the world.


End file.
